


Beware of the Roaming Wolf

by AlexisDevanne



Series: A Sword and a Gun: The Lone Wolf Saga [2]
Category: GYEE (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingered!Swordsman, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Miles is Bad at Feelings, Porn With Plot, Roughhousing, Top!Swordsman, Tumultuous Emotions, bottom!Miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne
Summary: When Mercy found an opportunity to get Swordsman some alone time with Miles, she probably had no idea to what that would lead. Bless her heart.
Relationships: Swordsman (GYEE)/Miles (GYEE), Swordsman/Miles
Series: A Sword and a Gun: The Lone Wolf Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Beware of the Roaming Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 1k words for a Yan Shu Chi story before my brain decided to bombard me with more Swordsman/Miles content. So here we are.

“That was great! I can’t believe no one shied away from their shots today. We even finished in record time!” Mercy cheered, skipping along sunnily by Swordsman’s side as they made their way to Ka’s chapter in Never Isle. “Thank you again for tagging along!”

“Sure,” Swordsman smiled awkwardly while scratching the side of his neck. The truth was that he had to stand behind Mercy with a scary scowl on his face to keep the patients from scurrying away from her needle. He felt bad about it but if he was to help Mercy build up her confidence, a pinch of intimidation came a long way.

“Uh…” Mercy halted her bouncing as her cheeks acquired a red tint. “Can I ask you another favor?”

“Oh?” Swordsman looked at her curiously as he noticed her sudden bashfulness. “Sure, why not. Can’t make promises until I hear it though,” he joked good-naturedly to try to help her along.

Mercy nodded before pumping her fists to psych herself up. “I need to go to Kaigon to study for a few days and I want to bring Miles something he can’t get on Never Isle, as a gift. But I’m too embarrassed to ask what he needs, though,” she stated before turning to Swordsman with a determined look on her face. “I’ve seen that you two have a good relationship so could you ask him for me please?”

“Eh?” was Swordsman’s profound reply.

See, for as true as it was that Swordsman always seemed to be able to hit it off well with Miles when they were together, the Oathblade Captain seemed to have no problem tossing and forgetting about Swordsman for days on end after getting what he wanted.

Swordsman had even turned down an offer from _the Priapus_ thinking he might get something more steady from Miles. But so far it seemed like all they were meant to be was friends with benefits.

“Thank you!” Mercy replied with a quick hug to Swordsman’s arm before cheerfully smiling forward. Which led Swordsman to believe he must have given her a distracted nod for her to react in such a way. Guess he’s committed to asking now. But now that he thought about it, this could be the perfect opportunity to ask Mercy about something that has been on his mind.

“Hey Mercy,” Swordsman started. “Since we’re on the subject on Miles. Do you think what Father Albert said about Miles was all true?”

“About Brother Wolf being raised by wolves?” Mercy asked. “Definitely!” she chirped in. “It explains so much about him don’t you think? Like why he’s so strong, why he likes meat so much, why he hunts and why he uses a weapon that requires him to crouch down before attacking, hehe!”

And why it seemed so hard for Miles to make friends apparently. Swordsman had learned long ago through school and movies that wolf packs inherently required loyalty from their team. As such they weren’t exactly good at handling individuals with differing opinions. And people probably had waaay more subjects to disagree about than animals. 

Maybe Miles never really got better at getting over those hurdles. Would explain why Miles broke up his friendship with Izumi even though to Swordsman the Defense Force Captain had to be one of the most agreeable and cutest people Swordsman had ever met. But on the other hand Swordsman’s had seen Miles try to make amends with Eddie, even if Swordsman still had no idea what the crux of their issue was.

Perhaps Swordsman was thinking about it too much. Maybe he should take Priapus on his offer after all.

Yet just as that thought crossed his mind, both he and Mercy were startled to hear a commotion coming from the Medical Bay at Ka’s Temple. They shared a look with each other before silently agreeing to rush toward the noise.

As soon as they entered the doors a priest turned their way with a sigh of relief as he spotted Mercy. 

“Thank Ka for his blessing!” he expressed as he hurried to greet them. “Mercy you’re an Oathblade Combat Medic right? Surely you know how to speak sense to their captain?”

“Brother Wolf is here?” Mercy asked before rushing to down the aisle they could hear the commotion coming from. Swordsman however stayed to acquire intel from the priest.

“What’s going on here? Maybe I can be of help.”

The priest seemed all too eager to unload his grievances on Swordsman so it didn’t take long for Swordsman to learn that apparently Grey had fallen into a dug-in trap while on a scouting mission with Miles and had sprained both its rear legs. The wolf had being treated and it’s expected to make a full recovery without complications. However the doctors want to keep Grey sedated through the night to prevent it from putting weight on its hind legs. And Miles refuses to have Grey stay the night without his supervision.

“Please!” the priest beseeched. “This chapter is not big enough to have to have unnecessary visitors clogging up the place. If we allow him to accompany an animal then we’ll be forced to allow everyone visitors and that just won’t do! Please intervene!”

Swordsman wanted to say that he could make no promises on the matter but he felt like it would fall on deaf ears as he was already being pushed to the room he figured Grey would be in. Though it seemed like his help wouldn’t be needed as Mercy apparently had taken control of the situation. 

He must say, it warmed Swordsman’s heart to see her this confident when taking action.

“And as you can see I promised to stay by Wolfie’s side until you come to pick him up tomorrow! That’s a Mercy guarantee!”

Miles seemed to have a few choice words to say about that but was blocked from it when Mercy spotted Swordsman.

“Right on time!” she cheered, quickly making her way behind Swordsman to push him forward. “And while you wait you can help Swordsman load provisions to his airship! He’s going on a mission to Mona Altar!” she announced before hiding her face behind Swordsman’s back and speaking in hushed tones. “Here’s your chance to ask him about what gift to get him, I’m counting on you,” she whispered before jovially shoving him in Miles’ space. “Good luck!” she exclaimed, shutting the door to Grey’s room as she did so to keep them outside.

After a moment of silence... “A real piece of work that girl, huh,” Miles muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.

“She means well,” Swordsman defended, scratching the side of his cheek in an awkward fashion while staring at the closed door.

“So…” Miles started after a minute. “Your ship is at the dock, right?”

\--(Line)—

It was already a considerably late hour to be loading wooden crates into the ship. The higher tide made that well known by splashing both men while they were carrying the 3rd crate in; and again when they carried the 6th and the final 7th one. Normally Swordsman would had used a crane to load them but ever since Rita boarded their airship, Billy had taken to flux-protecting all their operating controls. It was just Swordsman’s luck that Billy forgot to scan Swordsman’s fingerprints in for the crane before taking a week’s leave to assist Turing on his new project.

“Sorry about getting you all wet,” Swordsman apologized to which Miles responded by wiggling his eyebrows cheekily. Swordsman huffed a laugh, belatedly catching his choice of words. “Alright, let me try again. What I mean to say was that we have a new bath installed by the Hottie Bar, in case you wanna go there and dry up.”

“A bath you say,” Miles echoed with piqued interest. “And you wouldn’t want to wash up there first?” he asked, looking up and down at Swordsman’s drenched self as he did so.

“I have a shower in my room,” Swordsman replied, sealing the last of the cargo in the storage area and leaving the task of unloading them until tomorrow. “You won’t be a bother,” he assured, dusting off his hands as he turned to Miles.

“Pity,” Miles said, beginning to walk past Swordsman and stopping once he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Swordsman to casually cup him by the family jewels. “Could’ve been fun,” Miles teased a stunned Swordsman before releasing him and being on his way.

Red-faced, Swordsman looked over his shoulder to see Miles heading toward the Hottie Bar, apparently accepting the invitation. _Well then_ , Swordsman thought to himself. Guess that meant they were back on it again. At the possibility that he was correct in his assumption of Miles propositioning him, Swordsman quickly brought a hand up to his mouth to check his breath. “Hmmmm. Better freshen up.”

\--(Line)—

After a quick trip to his room to wash his mouth and pick up his bath amenities, Swordsman made his way to the poolside bath… only to find it empty. Confused, he waited around for a bit. Even went to the bar to make some drinks. But when it became clear Miles wasn’t coming, Swordsman sighed and downed both glasses in quick succession—eyes tearing at the burn. 

“Guess he changed his mind,” Swordsman lamented.

Shrugging to himself, Swordsman decided that he might as well make use of the bath since he already made the trip; and spent the next 20 minutes just soaking in the warm water. After soaping himself and rinsing all the suds away, he grabbed one of the big towels to dry himself and then tied it to his waist as he headed to the bridge. Only after he made sure that all the airship’s entry points were sealed did Swordsman finally retired to his room.

A part of him half-hoped to find Miles there waiting for him as Swordsman opened the door to his room with baited breath… but it wasn’t so.

“That’s it, I’m making Izumi my favorite from now on,” Swordsman muttered to himself spitefully—not sure why the situation was making him as angry as it was. Clearly Swordsman had let his thoughts get carried away with ideas that just wouldn’t be. He needed to just face reality and let things be.

He big exhaled to calm himself down and actually felt better for it. “Alright,” he pepped himself up. There was no use dealing with what wasn’t. Swordsman walked to his own private bathroom and gave himself a thumb’s up in the mirror. He undid his towel and briskly ran his fingers through his untangled hair before dipping back to his room and sliding into some underwear. He let himself fall arms and legs spread unto his bed and mentally lamented its lack of bounce. He might have to add a search for a proper mattress to his to-do list. Surely Never Isle had something close to what Swordsman had on Earth. If not then he might try contacting Mike for a favor.

Just as Swordsman was getting lost in his head contemplating his sleeping arrangements, the door to his room slid opened, catching Swordsman completely off guard.

“Gotta say, the place’s bigger than what it looks like on the outside,” Miles strutted in, sliding the door shut behind him with his foot and grinning at Swordsman’s dumbfounded expression. “What? Cat got your tongue?”

Swordsman quickly sat up of his bed to stare lost at Miles. “I thought you left,” he said plainly.

“Pfft,” Miles waved off. “It’s not everyday I get to board a ship like this one. Since the high and mighty Order of Equality has a monopoly on this babies, I figured I might as well go take a tour. No harm done,” he claimed, making Swordsman’s eyes narrow.

“If you wanted a tour, you could have just asked,” he stated factually—not wanting to give away the sentiments of hurt he had previously felt.

“And risk you restricting my access to your territory? Nah,” Miles shook his head, letting out a quiet laugh to himself. “It’s more fun this way.”

Swordsman’s eyes finally took in the rest of the ranger and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “I see you found the way to a bath alright, “ he said, noting how Miles was standing in front of him in nothing but a towel around his waist. Honestly, Swordsman wasn’t exactly mad at the view, just the principle of it.

“The stooge that follows you around, Billy was it? Probably has the best bathroom ever invented. Truthfully I’m amazed with the things he tinkers with,” he confessed while taking a predatory step toward Swordsman. It was then that Swordsman became aware that Miles was hiding something behind him.

“I wouldn’t know what Billy does in his room,” Swordsman replied, not taking his eyes off whatever Miles was hiding in his left hand. Swordsman half-smirked then before countering poignantly. “Unlike some people I don’t make it a habit to intrude in other peoples private quarters without an invitation.”

“Hmpf, must be nice to have private quarters,” Miles shrugged with one shoulder unrepentant. “Unfortunately for you your expectation of privacy is exactly why you lost the advantage!” Miles’ calmness quickly faded away to an excited grin as he rushed to leap over the bed. Startled, Swordsman scurried backwards until his back hit his steel-bar headboard. And yet Miles had no trouble pulling at Swordsman’s leg so that Miles could climb him and straddle him lap. “You’re mine!” Miles declared as his right hand roughly gripped Swordsman’s hair at the back of his head just to immediately claim his mouth with his own.

“Mmm!” Swordsman grunted before quickly giving in to the rough treatment. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping things would lead to this from the very beginning. And he wasn’t going to complain about how he got it. In his lust addled mind Swordsman didn’t question when Miles’ hands began feeling up Swordsman’s arms until eventually Miles pulled them up over Swordsman’s head. It was the clank of something metallic that shocked Swordsman out of his daze.

“What the-” Swordsman started, pulling his arms down only to realize he couldn’t as his hands had been cuffed to the headboard behind him. Swordsman huffed, not exactly enamored with the progression of the situation—or more accurately—the lack of a head’s up. “I’m not against this myself,” Swordsman stated calmly, giving a customary pull to the handcuffs to emphasize his meaning. “But next time warn a guy will you? I’m not exactly caught up with all your likes and I definitely haven’t disclosed any boundaries with you yet. Get what I’m saying?”

Miles progressively lost his proud countenance at the soft admonishment and shifted his gaze away. “Sorry,” he muttered chagrined. “Guess I wasn’t thinking.”

The ranger just looked so dejected sitting there on his lap that a quiet laugh rumbled in Swordsman’s chest. Miles could be so brazen sometimes but Swordsman would never accuse him of being unreasonable. It was part of his charm. Along with that sculptured body that Swordsman was, regrettably, unable to touch.

“So,” Swordsman continued. “You got daddy cuffed to a bed? What’s next in your scenario?” Swordsman prompted, smirking when Miles got visibly flustered at the title.

“I am not calling you daddy!” Miles asserted immediately, glaring at Swordsman’s smirk before countering with a more mischievous grin of him own. “In fact, things are going to play out very different tonight,” he informed. If Swordsman was meant to keep him busy and away from Grey like a plaything; then Miles intended to make sure that Swordsman knew what the extend of volunteering himself for something like that meant to an Oathblade. “Oh, and for your information, the handcuffs aren’t mine. I found them in your friend’s room. Along with many other toys you must not know of if these surprised you. But relax,” Miles reassured. “I only found a collection of small dildos,” he said as he began to grind his ass against Swordsman’s hardening cock through his underwear. “Which means it’s not yours whose he’s thirsting over,” he whispered conspiratorially before diving in for another demanding kiss.

The way Swordsman’s mouth moved with Miles’s was too good. It was so good that Miles had to pull away lest he forget himself and instead dove to mark his territory under Swordsman’s jaw. Swordsman groaned appreciatively and closed his eyes to savor the ministration better. Miles’s hands quickly moved down to Swordsman’s chest to feel up his solid musculature now that Swordsman’s arms were out of the way. And Miles did not waste the opportunity to feel up every expanse of Swordsman’s frame from his torso to his muscled underarms and back to the lines and dips of his abs.

Even though they had pretty similar physiques, Swordsman was inches taller. And with that came more body mass. And Miles… he just fucking love it! It was criminal how turned on he was by having someone equal if not slightly superior in strength be putty in his hands.

“F-Fuck, your hands feels so good,” Swordsman uttered, unknowingly authenticating Miles’ thoughts. It just spurred Miles to go further.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Miles teased, dragging his tongue across the bite-reddened skin under Swordsman’s jaw before pulling away and getting off of Swordsman’s lap. Miles’ towel was barely holding so he tossed it away, revealing his hard-on, before swiftly grabbing either side of Swordsman’s underwear and pulling it off completely from Swordsman’s legs—tossing it to join the towel. A tint of pink colored Swordsman’s cheeks as he had never experienced being undressed in such a manner. Laying on the bed exposed, hands bound and unable to have a say in the matter was awakening a kink in Swordsman that he never thought he would have. And with the way his cock was standing in attention at the development, there was no use in denying the fact.

He was, however, not expecting what Miles did next. For Miles, who wasted no time locating the lube at Swordsman’s beside table, immediately pushed Swordsman’s legs apart so that Miles could settled himself between them. Miles’ feral grin at Swordsman’s clear confusion just cemented it for Swordsman that they were veering way off their beaten path. “I told you,” Miles warned, grin ever present as he slowly lubed up his fingers, “that things were going to turn out different tonight.”

Swordsman reflexively reacted by trying to pull his arms down, only to be stopped by the steel bar his hands were cuffed by. It only resulted in Swordsman flexing his arm muscles further. Seeing as there was no escape but also noticing how Miles had made no further move even with the hungry look in his eyes; Swordsman decided that he had two choices. He could halt Miles advances right here and there… or he could give in to what was clearly developing here. For even though Swordsman predominantly wouldn’t allow himself to be on the receiving end of this particular activity… he was not against it either. Especially when it’s coming from the one person whose lips he had been craving for the better part of the week.

So in the end Swordsman looked at Miles steadily in the eyes as Swordsman pulled his feet back to plant them firmly on the mattress. He then spread his legs further apart as an invitation. “Do your best then.” Swordsman challenged, voice infallibly strong and confident.

Miles bit his lower lip in response and looked slightly taken aback for a moment. Maybe he didn’t expect Swordsman to consent so easily? Or maybe he was trying to prove something else. Swordsman didn’t know. Yet for a moment Miles expression seemed like it had lost its sureness before he blinked it way and gave Swordsman another cocky grin. “Heh,” Miles said, immediately lifting and repositioning one of Swordsman’s legs to rest his foot over Miles’ left shoulder, while moving the middle finger of his right hand to press directly against Swordsman’s entrance. “Then get ready to learn what a real claiming feels like.”

The ranger wasted no effort in pushing his middle finger in all the way to the second knuckle. It was definitely met with a lot of resistance and almost no give. Combining that with the way he felt Swordsman’s body flinch and his scrunched up expression, it was crystal clear to Miles that Swordsman absolutely was not used to seeking pleasure in this form. Part of Miles wondered why Swordsman allowed himself to be breached then. The other more animalistic part of him, however, was reveling in the opportunity to debauch his partner until he became a whimpering mess. The latter half was winning overwhelmingly.

Unable to help himself Miles leaned his body forward over Swordsman’s body, making the leg on Miles’ shoulder slide further until instead of Swordsman’s foot it was the back of his knee that was on Miles’s shoulder. With Swordsman’s leg folded over his shoulder, Miles’ mouth could only reach to the lower outline of Swordsman’s chest. But that was enough for Miles as he proceeded to work the skin with his tongue and his teeth while keeping his middle finger thrusting in and out of Swordsman to get him used to the sensation. At first Swordsman’s grunts weren’t exactly inspiring but once Miles was able to get the full length of his finger in, he tried his best to rub Swordsman’s inner walls to locate that one spot that could be their game-changer.

It seemed he found it.

“Gah! Ah, ah, ahh, there, there!’ Swordsman gruffly pleaded, his eyes tightly closed as contrasting stimulus reverted throughout him. The muscles in his arms were impossibly taut as he involuntarily pulled on his binds. Even his abs and pectoral muscles seemed to increase in size as Swordsman’s body just locked itself tight against the sudden overstimulation he felt.

“That good huh?” Miles teased, unrepentantly lifting his gaze to stare at Swordsman’s contorting expression as Miles unapologetically kept jabbing his finger in. This was it! There was nothing stopping Miles from making his prey unravel now. He pulled back his finger far enough to be able to insert his index finger as well; and with renewed vigor he shoved them back in—barely slowing down enough to let Swordsman adjust to the new stretch. Miles himself went back to nibbling around Swordsman’s right pectoral until Miles was able to press forward enough to warp his lips around Swordsman’s nipple—giving it all the attention the ranger could muster. Miles’ free hand went around Swordsman’s folded leg to grasp Swordsman’s unattended cock. It wasn’t as hard as it could be and Miles intended to remedy that.

“Woo, fuck, ahh, fuck,” Swordsman grunted, forcing one eye open but unable to keep himself from panting. The ministrations he was receiving were all too different from what he was used to. And to be honest the fact that he was unable to use his hands to hold unto anything was also driving him a little stir-crazy. But fuck, he couldn’t deny that it definitely felt interesting to be assaulted at so many sensory points at the same time. He just wished that some kissing could be involved. That would really make it an experience worth revisiting for Swordsman. “Ah! There! More of that,” Swordsman panted when he felt the nail of Miles’ thumb press tentatively against the skin just under the head of Swordsman’s cock. In the end not even Swordsman’s prostate could compare to the pleasure he felt when his cock was abused.

“Look at you,” Miles muttered; removing his mouth from Swordsman’s chest to further teased him with a sort of dark fascination. “Making all those needy sounds and demands for anyone to hear.” At some point, Miles thought, he had to sit and re-examined why the twisted thought of wanting to degrade someone turned him on so much. But right now he was going to revel in it.

Swordsman however still managed to stretch his lips into a half-grin even though he could only manage to breathe through his mouth right then. “Hey,” Swordsman stared, staring back at Miles with a gleeful look even if it was only with one eye. “When it’s good, you gotta express it,” he quipped back. 

Miles didn’t understand why such a response heckled him so much but his mouth ran before his mind could catch up. “Ha, and you don’t care that I’m exposing you?” he jeered, thrusting his fingers more savagely inside to magnify his point. “That I’m witnessing you at your most vulnerable, like a bitch in heat, and you can’t do nothing to erase it. No matter how things go later?”

If Swordsman was bothered by Miles’s words he didn’t show it. In fact it looked like Swordsman just interpreted it like roughhousing because his eye didn’t lose its glee while raising a perplexed eyebrow. “Why should I?” he answered back. “A happy memory, aah, is a happy memory. Can’t let things outside of it sour it.” Swordsman paused to moan there before continuing, face flushed. “There’s nothing weak about admitting how much you want things. And right now, in this moment, I just want to feel you. Don’t matter in what way I get to,” he confessed.

And Miles’ brain kinda short-circuited for a moment.

The Oathblade Captain had spent _years_ practicing self-love. Not because he couldn’t get someone to keep him company but because he didn’t want no one else’s. He was constantly alone, and part of him recognizes it was by choice. But he hadn’t really allowed himself to open up to anyone since that, since _that day_. He has repressed himself and hadn’t truly allowed anyone to get to know him from inside out since. He basically fingered himself almost every day to the point where he felt like he couldn’t cum without something inside him. Well that might actually be an exaggeration, but the fact that he could never find the voice to admit to half of it weighted on him a lot.

It just made him feel so alone, constantly. And having Swordsman so easily admit things without ever getting defensive about them or equating them as a hit to his pride… it just drove Miles’ emotions crazy.

If only _someone else_ could learn to take things without getting so defensive.

If only he himself could learn to take things without getting _so defensive_.

If only he could _learn_ to not let these types of thoughts sour a memory he was trying to create.

“Fuck it!” Miles cursed, pulling his fingers out and crawling over Swordsman’s body to claim his mouth again—kissing him as if Miles was trying to suck Swordsman’s soul out of his body. Swordsman responded in kind tilting his head and pushing against Miles’ tongue until it was Swordsman who was dominating the kiss. Swordsman’s right foot hit the bed again as Miles shrugged it off to finish climbing over Swordsman’s body. Miles settled his weight on Swordsman’s navel with the head of Swordsman’s cock now poking at Miles’ lower back.

“Wha-” Swordsman tried to question but Miles wouldn’t allow him—cupping Swordsman’s face with both hands and deepening the kiss further. Swordsman decided to not look at a gift-horse in the mouth and went with it. After all he was dying to taste Miles’ lips again and it was finally happening. Eventually Miles moved his right hand away and lowered it to the bed, feeling over it until he located the lube again. Miles’ other hand left Swordsman’s face as well as—without looking—he uncapped and squirted an extra amount of lube on his fingers before moving his hands behind him to open himself up.

Swordsman let out another confused groan when he felt his cock being pushed away; but then when a few moments later he felt Miles’ hand reaching for it and coating it, Swordsman pulled back from the kiss and regarded Miles with confusion visibly painted on his face. “I thought-” Swordsman started.

“I changed my mind,” Miles finished, quickly claiming Swordsman’s mouth again to keep him from asking about reasons that Miles himself wasn’t in the know of.

Shortly afterward, Miles was already guiding Swordsman’s cock inside of him. Once he had been breached halfway, Miles broke the kiss to lean backward to impale himself the rest of the way. He could already feel the endorphins kicking! Swordsman had both knees up with his feet firmly planted on the bed. Miles also planted both his feet firmly on the bed at either side of Swordsman. Then Miles leaned backwards between Swordsman’s knees. Miles landed his right hand between Swordsman’s feet to keep himself propped up; while Miles’ left hand traveled down the front of his own body until he cupped his own half-hard cock.

“I’m going to ride your cock like no one has ever before and your better not cum until I get mine, you get me?” Miles warned with that facetious grin on his face that Swordsman was growing accustomed to love. “Otherwise I can’t promise you that I won’t leave you cuffed.”

Swordsman was quick to accept the challenge while returning the grin with a quip of his own. “Just wait until the get my hands back on you, then we’ll see who’s in a bind.”

That produced a scoff out of Miles. “Heh, tough talk from someone who can’t do a thing but take what I give him.” And fuck if Swordsman did not want to smooch that face. Miles proceeded to rotate his hips to make sure Swordsman was good and buried inside him before lifting his hips and dropping them back down experimentally. “Oh yeah, this will do,” he breathed as he began to set a pace.

It didn’t take long for Miles’ breathing to get loud as he worked himself on Swordsman’s cock. Swordsman himself was clenching his teeth tight to keep from losing himself in the moment. Having Miles so naked and thick fucking displaying himself so crude and openly to Swordsman; with his thighs spread open and his hand cupping his balls heavy with cum. The view was fantastic and it was filling Swordsman with lust. From Miles’ taint to Miles’ bouncing cock and to his chiseled chest, Swordsman’s eyes were unable to choose what to focused on. All he knew was that he couldn’t stay passive in this.

Swordsman’s wrists were starting to hurt because of the cuffs yet even so he felt his way into being able to grab hold of the steel bars behind him so that he could use it as leverage as he bucked his hips upward as Miles was coming down.

“Ah,” Miles gasped when Swordsman began to meet him halfway. “Finally putting up a fight I see,” he goaded even though he low-key appreciated the lessened stress to his legs that came with Swordsman’s involvement. “About time,” he declared, biting his lower lip as his hand started stroking his hard cock instead. Swordsman just looked so delicious with the way he flared his nose in concentration, doing his best to meet with Miles’ pace every time, that Miles couldn’t help goading him one more time. “C’mon, is that really as hard as you can go berserker?”

“You fucking-” Swordsman gasped before scrunching his face. He was already exerting himself too much in this position. But if Miles wanted it hard then fine, Swordsman was going to switch to punishing. “Remember you asked for it!” he warned as he steeled his hold on the bars and slid his feet a little further down the bed to help propel his thrusting motion as he lowered his hips only to ram them hard against Miles’ ass almost buckling the ranger off of him.

“Sh-shit!” Miles exclaimed in surprise as he was forced to lay his other hand on the mattress behind him to keep from falling off. Swordsman didn’t relent though and true to his berserk moniker he kept ramming his cock inside Miles’ hole without pause or mercy. With Miles having to keep both hands and feet on the bed to stay in place, it changed the angle in which Swordsman’s cock was plunging into him. In fact Swordsman was now directly pistoning Miles prostate with his every thrust. And fuck Miles never felt so fevered!

“Yeeeeees, yeeeeeees, yeeeees!” Miles practically wailed as he could do nothing but throw his head back and push himself against the force of Swordsman’s thrusts. Miles’ cock was bouncing like crazy slapping against his belly because of the aggressive pace they were setting. To Swordsman the sound of Miles’ masculine voice so broken and lewd and free, along with the loud slap of their skin against skin, was threatening to undo him. That combined with the friction of Miles’ tight and blazing heat around Swordsman’s cock, _he wasn’t going to last!_

“Miles!” Swordsman panted, desperate for release, he was getting loud himself. “I can’t hold on!” he practically shouted. “Miles!” he huffed, “I need this now!”

And fuck fuck _fuck_ if Miles ever heard someone call for him with such lack of restraint. “Ho-old o-o-on,” Miles stammered, bowing his body forward to reach for his cock again. He needed to see Swordsman’s face as he came undone _he needed it_.

The moment their eyes met that was it. Swordsman rammed his cock in one final time, his expression—mouth opened, chin trembling—the very definition of desperation before orgasmic bliss took over. Miles squeezed his own cock the moment he felt Swordsman gushing inside him. And like that final push off a rift’s edge, the force in which Miles let himself go surprised him. It made his toes curl as it reverted throughout his body and Miles closed his eyes wanting to commit that feeling to memory. Was this how it could always feel like if he learned to let things go?

Feeling Swordsman give him a final shallow thrust before pulling out woke Miles out of his thought. He was about to scold Swordsman for not staying in the moment a bit longer but instead laughed when he looked at him. For when Miles orgasm he apparently aimed at Swordsman because his face was sprayed and layered with ribbons of Miles’ cum.

“Yeah, laugh it up,” Swordsman said in a fake patronizing voice. “Though I wouldn’t mind you uncuffing me while you at it.”

“Right, right,” Miles still laughed. He dropped forward to his unsteady knees and pretended to go for he cuffs before dipping down to lick part of his own cum from Swordsman’s face.

“Gah! You’re incorrigible,” laughed Swordsman turning his face away.

“Sure am,” Miles admitted with a smirk as he reached over Swordsman to unfastened the handcuffs. Luckily they didn’t need a key as they were the type you just had to squeeze smaller for them to unclasped themselves; not that Swordsman had any idea about them. Yet the moment Swordsman’s hands where unbounded he wasted no effort in grabbing Miles by the torso and pining him down the mattress. 

“Payback,” was all Swordsman claimed as an explanation before he blew a raspberry under Miles’ jaw which pulled out an honest-to-god pure laugh out of Miles. Swordsman got a punch to the shoulder for it; but seeing Miles smile back at him made it worth it. Swordsman could bask in this forever.

“Guess I’ll see myself out then,” Miles stated as he rolled out of bed to get his towel. “Don’t mind if I use your shower for a minute right?” he asked without really waiting for a response. Swordsman only nodded as Miles disappeared into the restroom and just kinda stayed frozen there until he heard the tab open. Then as if a switch had been flicked on, Swordsman bolted out of his bed and dashed outside to the closest sink he could find to try to wash the cum out of his face. It took more time and effort than Swordsman would have liked to rub the dry cum out of his eyebrow and part of his meticulously trimmed ‘stache. But once he was done he grabbed a drag to clean his dick while giving himself a quick once-over before rushing back to his room.

Miles was already in a towel sitting on Swordsman’s bed by the time Swordsman made it back. The ranger glanced at him and shook his head in mock disappointment. “And here I thought you were bringing me my clothes,” he deadpanned.

Swordsman had the decency to look embarrassed at his lack of forethought. With one hand scratching the side of his neck abashedly and the other covering his dick, Swordsman gave an awkward smile and shrugged with his shoulders. “Must have slipped my mind, heh heh, sorry.”

“Sure it did,” Miles snorted, devious grin threatening to pull at his lips.

Welp, this was a good time as any then. “Speaking of things on my mind,” Swordsman tried to segue. “I was thinking maybe you don’t have to go?” he said as a question, which only made Miles raise an eyebrow at him. “I mean, why not- why not stay the night?” Swordsman tried to quickly expand. “You can sleep here and in the morning we can talk about good Kaigon souvenirs for no reason over bacon and eggs before its time to pick up Grey. I did promise Mercy to keep you busy after all.” Swordsman was sure Mercy’s mind would explode if she knew the ways they both kept busy but he was hoping getting her the info she wanted would smooth things over. After all, she was only seventeen and Swordsman wasn’t actually about to pimp her out to a 30 year old. But a small crush was, fine.

Miles regarded Swordsman questioningly while he mulled it over before probing, “Will there be cocky sausages too?” Swordsman quickly nodded in the affirmative—not missing the double entendre—and Miles gave a cheeky smile as he let himself plop down on the bed. “Sure then, why not? I accept your invitation.”

“Awesome,” Swordsman smiled eagerly as he flattened the palm of his hand against the flux screen besides his door to shut off the lights. He didn’t want to give Miles the opportunity to change his mind or pick another room. Swordsman hurried to dive on his bed and grabbed Miles under his arms, pulling the ranger to him—the effort making Miles lose the towel—and positioning them on their sides so that Swordsman could hug Miles from behind to his body as they slept.

“Wow there, aren’t you getting a little too comfortable there?” Miles questioned slightly baffled with the way he was being cuddled against.

“Hush, you know you love it,” Swordsman countered, brushing his leg against the back of Miles’ leg and burying his nose in Miles’ hair.

The ranger hated to admit it but it did feel nice to have another body pressed to him. He felt warm in Swordsman’s hold and it strangely relaxed him. And to be honest sex addled part of him was already turned on by the possibility of being claimed from behind in this position. Which is why it bothered him so much.

He shouldn’t be feeling this way just because he was sharing a bed with a friend. Yeah Miles was aware that a small part of him craved to have Swordsman be impressed with him; but it wasn’t like Miles had a crush on him or anything. Swordsman was just easier to be around of for some reason Miles had yet to decipher. Could it be that Swordsman was a great kisser? Nah, it couldn’t be. They don’t kiss unless they have sex and Miles knew that he was already drawn to his friend way before they ever did.

Maybe Miles should consider staying away for longer until he was able to identify the reason. He didn’t want to risk this turning into something that shouldn’t be just because Miles was unable to find better dick. Miles could count the friends he actually had with one hand and he didn’t want… he didn’t want to lose this. It wasn’t enough that Swordsman was like an unofficial brother to the Oathblades. Swordsman had also quickly become an irreplaceable friend to Miles; someone Miles could share his thoughts with and not be afraid of being ridiculed for them. If Miles lost that at a time when all his other relationships never seemed to be on stable ground… he just didn’t know what he would do.

Yeah, keeping his distance until he figured it out was the safest bet. He’ll have to come up with an excuse in the morning to skip breakfast, which was a thought he disliked because he liked being a straight shooter, but it was for the best. Though just as he finished making that decision he felt Swordsman’s body sagged against him.

“Hey,” Swordsman murmured, breath tickling Miles’ skin. “Tomorrow I’ll be heading to a mission on Mona Altar and I’ll be on my own since Billy is staying at Turing’s,” he whispered. “And I don’t know whether Grey will be good for active duty or not so I was thinking. If you’re not assigned anything will you maybe want to come with me?”

“Hmpf, not confident you can succeed on your own?” Miles prodded, closing his eyes.

“Oh I can,” Swordsman reputed confidently. “But you know, help is always welcomed and all.”

Miles didn’t answer back for a moment and Swordsman was beginning to think he overstepped. He was about to tell Miles to forget he asked when Miles beat him to the punch.

“Sure,” he said before yawning. “Now sleep,” he exhaled making Swordsman smile.

“Night,” Swordsman said. Even so he didn’t allow sleep to take him away until he felt Miles’ body relax against him. If Swordsman wasn’t certain of it this morning, he was now. He’d give anything to have Miles in his arms like this every night.

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline is now a chunk of a four part series. Next stop, the wolf's den. Will our heroes get their feeings sorted out? Don't know. But Morgan.


End file.
